A Change of Luck
by Child Of Dreamz
Summary: Christmas One Shot; Takeru has not had any luck when it comes to girlfriends. They always seem to find something that upsets them about him or even his friends. Nothing he does seems to appease them. What he needs is a change of luck. Takeru x Original Character.


A/N – I wanted to write a Christmas One-Shot and came up with this so I hope you enjoy it. I'm posting it early because I don't think I'll be able to post it on Christmas Day like I would like. Thus I wish everyone a early Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year.

A Change of Luck

Takeru had absolutely no luck whatsoever when it came to girlfriends. Here he was on Christmas Day standing in the middle of one of the various shopping districts in Odaiba waiting for his girlfriend who happened to be ten minutes late already. It was only ten minutes and was not that big of a deal, but he had the bad feeling she just wasn't going to show up at all. She was already upset with him because Takeru had refused to leave Patamon behind today because he would have been home alone since Taker's mother was currently visiting relatives. He was not going to leave him alone on Christmas Day when his friend was used to being with him every year. Takeru had already agreed to spend it with just them and their Digimon instead of the four of them going to the party his friends, the younger Chosen Children, always threw on Christmas so she could compromise as well.

It wasn't like Patamon got in the way during their dates anyway. The small Digimon would usually go off on his own near them and entertain himself and the other Digimon. Patamon was very good at giving Takeru and his girlfriend space when they needed it and it was something Takeru was appreciative of. As far as Takeru was concerned his small friend deserved better then to be left behind on Christmas day just because it annoyed his girlfriend despite Patamon's effort to leave them alone. Takeru didn't understand it himself as it did not really bug him to have Patamon along and the only reason she might not want him to bring Patamon with him certainly wasn't something _he_ wanted to do.

Currently Patamon was sitting on top of his head like he always did hidden beneath Takeru's hood. Only the Digimon's ears and a bit of his head could really be seen. Takeru couldn't really blame him as it was cold this year. Takeru himself was wearing a dark green turtle neck shirt beneath his white hooded zip up sweater. He had forgotten his gloves in his rush to be here on time and was regretting it as he kept his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. He felt sorry for the girls he saw walking past him with their dates that where wearing skits and dresses none of them very long despite the cold. He hoped his girlfriend was smart enough to wear pants or even a long skirt, but he had a feeling she wouldn't. Appearances where important to her a little to important in his opinion since it had caused fighting between the two of them on several occasions in the past.

Takeru glanced at his cell phone to check the time again and sighed as he stuffed it back into his pocket. No matter how many times he looked at it she was still late... Takeru didn't use to always have this kind of trouble when it came to dating. In fact with his first girlfriend, it was nothing but fun. Of course his first girlfriend had been Hikari. They had known each other for so long that Takeru was comfortable around her and could just be himself without any worry. The two of them had dated on and off for a few months during middle school, but it had become clear to both of them that they where nothing more than friends. Best friends, but still just friends. The two of them continued to hang out a lot with each other which was how he had managed to lose his second girlfriend.

His second girlfriend had become jealous of the time he spent with Hikari even going so far as to accuse him of cheating on her which had caused Takeru and Hikari to laugh when he told her later. Still he began to spend less time with Hikari to make his girlfriend feel better on Hikari's suggestion, but it had not worked. One day she had given an ultimatum. He had to choose between Hikari and his girlfriend. Takeru had looked her straight in the eye and told her that he choose Hikari. He was not about to give his friend up that he had known most of his life for a girlfriend he barely knew.

When he had told Hikari about it later on that day Hikari had believed it was probably one of the most stupidest things she could have ever said to Takeru. Takeru agreed with her later on once he had gotten over what had happened. Even more so after he began to hear rumors that had started going around. It was obvious she had started them, but they did not last long as no one could really bring themselves to believe them.

Takeru's third girlfriend was lost in a sort of similar reason though Daisuke had only made it worse without really intending to do so. Since a lot of his friends had gotten boyfriends and girlfriends of their own, two of them hooking up in the case of Ken and Miyako, they went out on group dates together. It was just one of the ways they figured they could hang out together without leaving behind their dates. His friends dates didn't seem to mind this arrangement since he had never heard any complaints from them or second handed from his friends.

His then current girlfriend, however, had found it strange just how close they all where with each other despite knowing what all they had gone through being Chosen Children. Daisuke had found the comment funny while Takeru hadn't. At least he hadn't until Daisuke had all but tackled Takeru and he had to fight the goggle head off as he attempted to "kiss" Takeru the entire time Daisuke's girlfriend was cheering him on. As Takeru had laughed at his friend's antics he had cried out to Ken for help only to realize Ken was trying his hardest not to laugh as well. He never did try to help him now that Takeru thought about it. His girlfriend had stormed off during it and had broken up with him the next day at the shoe lockers of their school.

Apparently she really couldn't take a joke either because like with the first one about a week later Takeru found out she had spread a rumor around school that Daisuke and him were lovers. Daisuke's shocked expression when he learned of it nearly had Takeru falling out of his chair laughing. Daisuke did manage to take care of that rumor. Just how Daisuke had managed to do that Takeru had no idea, but it had been gone within a day. Daisuke had then apologized to Takeru about his girlfriend dumping him and had offered to break up with his own girlfriend because of it. It was Takeru's turn to cheer someone on as Daisuke's own girlfriend punched him a few times for offering something so stupid. If Takeru's ex-girlfriend couldn't accept his friends and the way they behaved then Takeru really didn't want a girl that was like that.

Then there was his current one. She was his longest one yet not counting Hikari of course. He had changed the way he had behaved in an attempt to keep her around stopping some of the different things that his ex-girlfriends had complained about. Still she found things that he just did not do right. For example, the fact that he brought Patamon along. As she said she hated how the little Digimon was always tagging along on their dates. The truth was Patamon didn't always come with him. Most of the time Patamon preferred to stay home and do his own things then come with Takeru, but he wasn't going to tell the Digimon now when he wanted to come especially since he never interfered with them.

Takeru had made a lot of changes to himself, but leaving Patamon behind on casual dates just was not one of them. When they where special ones like today he would have normally left Patamon behind. It made Takeru kind of wish he could find a girlfriend like the one Daisuke had. She had put up with his antics since middle school and they where now into their second year of high school. In all honesty, no one in their group seemed to have as much trouble as he did when it came to finding someone to date. He was beginning to think it would have just been better to wait until college...

He blinked when he heard his text tone go off and he pulled his cell phone out. It was a text from his girlfriend and Takeru hoped it explained just why she was late. He checked the text message and sighed. It only had two words in it; It's over. Takeru smiled sadly as he held the cell phone up to Patamon so he would be able to see it. "Dumped again," Takeru sighed as he felt Patamon scoot forward a bit so he could read it.

"I'm sorry Takeru," Patamon told him as he looked down at his friends. The small Digimon thought it might have been his fault since he had come along.

"It's not your fault Patamon. I had a feeling she was going to dump me long before I told her I was bringing you along today. Still it is kinda cruel of her to dump me today of all days," Takeru said as he moved the cell phone to where he could see it as he dialed a number. He had called it so many times he did not need the phone book on his cell since he remembered it by heart.

"Who are you calling?" Patamon asked as he watched Takeru dial. The small Digimon had no reason to remember phone numbers so he never did.

"Iori," Takeru answered as he hit the send button and placed the phone near his ear. Normally he would call Hikari, but this time he felt like talking to Iori instead.

"Hello?" he heard Iori answer. Takeru could also hear several of his friends in the background and a part of him wished he had gone with them instead of setting up this stupid date!

"Hey Iori, It's Takeru," Takeru told him as he walked over to a raised cement plant area and sat down on the edge of it. The cement was cold thanks to the weather and he almost jumped back up after sitting down because of it.

"It didn't go well huh?" Iori asked. Takeru had told Iori earlier what he feared what was going to happen and was one of the reasons he called him. It was no secret that his current girlfriend was a bit vindictive. She always got back when she believed she had been wronged by someone though she thankfully didn't spread rumors. Apparently she believed Takeru had wronged her and a part of him was relieved that it was over now. It meant he could be himself again.

"No she didn't even have the grace to show up. She just sent a text to me stating that it's over," Takeru told him and he heard Iori sigh.

"Why don't you come join us then?" Iori asked and Takeru thought over it for a moment. It was a very tempting to join them, but right now he kind of wanted to be alone not counting Patamon of course.

"No I think I'll stay here and enjoy the decorations a bit longer," Takeru told him. Knowing Iori that wouldn't really fool him. Heck it wouldn't fool any of his friends. If it had been Hikari she would have insisted that he came. Daisuke probably would have shown up here himself and dragged him to the party. Just another reason for him to call Iori instead of the others.

"Are you sure?" Iori asked him. Like Takeru had figured he had seen through the lie, but he wasn't the type of person to push. If Takeru wanted to be alone he would let him.

"Yeah I am." Takeru said with a sigh as he looked up at the large Christmas Tree near him. At least there really where decorations to look at though there where also a lot of couples walking past him as well. Talk about rubbing salt in wounds…

"Alright, but if you change your mind you know how long we'll be here," Iori told him. Their parties, while held in different locations, almost always lasted the same amount of time since they all had curfews. Takeru wasn't even sure if he really would show up later on. In the mood he was now in he wouldn't be a great person to have at a party.

"Right I'll talk to you later Iori... And Iori?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell the others… I'll tell them tomorrow."

"You know I won't Takeru. See you tomorrow then."

"Right," Takeru said and he waited until he heard Iori hang up before he hung up his own cell phone. With a sigh he stuffed it back into the pocket of his jeans. He then rested his arms on his legs and leaned forward slightly as he looked down at the ground. He could feel Patamon as he shifted around slightly as the Digimon regained his balance.

"Takeru?" Patamon questioned once he was settled again.

"Hm?"

"Maybe we should go home?" Patamon suggested as he looked down at Takeru. It was cold out here and while he could understand Takeru not wanting to go home after what happened being out here was likely to make him sick if he stayed to long even dressed as warmly as he was.

"I think I'd rather stay here for a while Patamon, but you could head home if you want to," Takeru said and dug out his keys from his pocket holding them up to Patamon. He didn't like Patamon being alone, but knew it wasn't fair to keep Patamon out here in the cold simply because he, Takeru, did not want to go back to the empty apartment.

"No I'll stay here with you," Patamon said and Takeru felt him pull on the hood of the sweater slightly to cover himself up better as Takeru stuffed the keys back into his pocket. He really should head home for Patamon's sake if for no other reason with how cold it was but he really didn't feel like moving at the moment.

Takeru did not know how long he sat there exactly starring at the ground but he was snapped back to reality when someone held a handkerchief out to him in his line of vision. He blinked just now realizing that he was crying and as he carefully took the offered handkerchief he looked up to who had offered it to him. It was a teenage girl around his age that, like him, had obviously dressed up for a Christmas date. Her long black hair had been pulled up to one side and either was naturally curly, which he doubted since she looked full blooded Japanese, or had been curled by her. Even her long bangs had been curled slightly to where they wouldn't fall into her brown eyes, but to each side. She was wearing a thick white jacket the type that the hood had fake fur around the edge of it and he noted she had been sensible enough to wear pants though they where dress pants with high heel boots. Due to her hairstyle she was unable to pull the hood up so she had a white knit scarf wrapped around her neck. It seemed to him that she was breathing kind of heavily but he had to be imaging things because her Digimon, a green monkey Digimon Takeru knew to be called Koemon, was alright.

"Thank you," Takeru told her smiling slightly as he used the handkerchief to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

"You're welcome," she said as she sat down beside him.

"You got dumped to, huh?" Takeru asked noting that she was, beside her Digimon, alone like him.

"Yep! He found out I loved someone else and even though it was a one sided love he still dumped me… Can't really blame him, but he could have at least waited until tomorrow before he did," she said with a sigh, but Takeru noted she didn't seem upset more like she was disappointed with her ex-boyfriend. As Takeru handed her back the handkerchief her attention diverted to Patamon. "Aw~! He's so cute!" she commented a grin on her face. Then her eyes widened as she looked at Takeru again. "You're Takeru Takaishi aren't you?"

Takeru blinked as he looked at her. "Yes, how did you know?" he asked her though he probably shouldn't have been to surprised. A lot of people had a tendency of reorganizing him without him knowing them. It sort of came with being a Chosen Child.

"I've seen you on the news a few times! You actually stopped a Digimon from accidentally destroying the apartment building I lived in two years ago. I'm Hotaru Arai by the way," she informed him.

"Glad I could be of help Arai-chan," Takeru told her smiling slightly. Patamon pushed the hood back slightly so he could look at Arai-chan and Koemon better.

She stood then and turned to where she was looking at him again. "Hey Takaishi-kun do you think you could do me a favor?" she asked him as she proceeded to do puppy dog eyes and held her hands clasped together in a begging manner. Takeru had a feeling she was one that did not get turned down easily as the expression was actually cute on her.

Takeru starred at her for a moment trying to think of a reason he couldn't since he still just wanted to be along with Patamon, but since he really did have nothing to do now there was no reason he couldn't. Depending on what it was of course. "What's the favor?"

She stuck her hand into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out four tickets holding them out so Takeru could see them. "There is a special going on at a restaurant that Koe-chan and I really like tonight, but it only works for couples with their Digimon. Do you think you could come with us? Please?" she asked him the puppy dog eyes where gone now as she was asking him sincerely.

Takeru looked at the tickets she held out and took one so he could read it. He knew the restaurant as well and wasn't really surprised by that. It was one that had been made within recent years to focus on humans and their Digimon partners mainly those around Takeru's age. It was meant as a place to go to that they could hang out without having to worry about their Digimon since the entire place was considered Digimon safe. The only rule was that Digimon could not evolve while inside since the Digimon might evolve into a Digimon that was to tall for the building. It was also set up as a type of buffet due to Digimon having several different types of foods they could want to eat at once and just how much they could eat if they where really hungry. His friends and him had gone there several times during the years since it happened to now be Daisuke's and V-mon's favorite restaurant. Takeru and Patamon happened to like it as well though not as much as those two who would go whenever they could.

"How about it Patamon? Would you like to go?" he asked knowing his friend had already read the ticket while he himself had been reading it.

"It sounds good to me," Patamon told him and Takeru smiled as he stood up. He then handed Hotaru the ticket back.

"Sure we'll go," Takeru told her thinking it could actually be fun it diffidently would be better then just staying sitting here like he currently was. He already knew with all the Digimon that where going to be there thanks to the special it would probably be very loud, but he didn't mind. Loud would be distracting and keep him from over thinking things right now.

She grinned as she carefully put the tickets back into her pocket. "Thank you Takaishi-kun!" she said happily. Koemon grinned and jumped up and down excitedly. Apparently he had been looking forward to it.

Since it would have taken them awhile to get there walking and Takeru didn't want to attempt to hail a taxi tonight Patamon ended up evolving to Pegasmon and took everyone to the restaurant. It was obvious Koemon was excited about coming here with the way the Digimon kept behaving. More than once Hotaru had to chase him down after they had landed to keep him from trying to cut in line to get in all that sooner.

"Koe-chan just wait! The event hasn't even started yet! You couldn't eat even if you did manage to get inside," she scolded one time as she brought him back to where Takeru and Patamon where standing.

"But I'm hungry!" Koemon whined and Hotaru sighed.

"It's not much longer Koemon just wait a bit longer okay?" she asked him.

"Fine…" he said as he let go of Hotaru's hands so he could cross his arms across his chest and pouted.

"It must have been hard having to wait all day to go, huh?" Takeru asked Koemon. Thinking about it between the two of them it was probably harder on Hotaru then it was on the Digimon since she had to deal with it.

Koemon looked up at him dropping the pout quiet quickly since it really wasn't getting him anywhere. "Actually we weren't going to go today until Hotaru asked you… Taka wanted to go to a different restaurant one that was boring," Koemon told him.

"Really?" Takeru asked as he looked at Hotaru slightly confused.

"Yeah, I kind of brought the tickets along hoping I could change his mind, but no such luck," Hotaru said with a slight shrug. "Apparently it was some high end restaurant that he had to make reservations a month in advance to even get in. I warned him when he was planning this date not to pick such a place. Koe-chan couldn't have handled the place with how quiet and well behaved he'd have to be! He had the nerve to tell me to leave Koe-chan behind knowing if I did so he'd be alone!" Hotaru told him not looking the least bit happy about the idea. She also didn't like the idea that Taka would have to spend so much money for just one date when they weren't even adults!

"Why would he be alone? Wouldn't your parents be there?" Takeru asked her.

Hotaru shook her head grinning slightly, "Nope they are on a date themselves! My father had the decency to make sure the restaurant _they_ went to not only fit their Digimon, but catered to them! I think Taka was hoping to make me forget about my unrequited love by taking me there."

Takeru blinked then he starred at her for a moment because of what she had said before he asked, "He knew you had a crush on someone else when he asked you out?"

"Yep! He was about the third one to ask me out, but I turned him down the same way I turned down the others telling them I had someone I already liked. He must have done his research because the first one I turned down was over a year ago so he asked me to at least give him a chance to make me forget so I did," Hotaru told him then shrugged. "He almost did, but when I tried to convince him to come here instead we ended up getting into a fight. He accused me of some things that weren't true and well we broke up after that."

By then the line began to move and Takeru looked at her from the corner of his eye. He had to wonder why she hadn't confessed to whoever it was that she had a crush on if she had liked them for so long. After all she was cute and from the interaction they had so far she seemed pretty nice as well. When they got to the door Hotaru handed over the tickets to the man standing by the door then they walked inside. The entire restaurant had been decorated for Christmas with one large tree in the corner of the room decked out.

The four of them where seated at a table and the hostess even brought them a special high chair for Patamon so he could sit at the table as well. Koemon stayed only long enough to tell the waitress taking their drink orders that he wanted a Banana Milk before he took off for the buffet. "He really is hungry isn't he?" Takeru said laughing slightly. Patamon ordered his drink then quickly followed after Koemon who was more then happy to help the small Digimon.

"Koe-chan is almost always hungry. It's a fight to keep him from eating our bento's before school even starts most of the time," Hotaru told him after they had ordered their drinks. "I even make his twice as big as mine, but on the way home he's almost always whining about how hungry he is. I think it's because he's so hyper."

Takeru thought about how much Daisuke and V-mon could eat at a restaurant such as this. "Yeah I have two friends that are a lot like him," Takeru said in agreement.

They waited until the two Digimon returned with their food before they got up to get their own. Takeru soon realized that even the food had been done with the holiday in mind. It was a lot more extravagant then it normally was and there where a lot of different types of Christmas Cakes in the dessert section. It wasn't hard for him to fill up is plate from just the non-dessert section with all the choices they had. It made him even happier that he came along with her.

"Koe-chan finish what you have before you get more!" Takeru heard as he returned to the table. Hotaru had a hold of Koemon and was pulling him back into his seat half his plate was still covered in various foods.

"But what if they run out!" he whined though Takeru noted he wasn't really fighting against Hotaru. The Digimon was good enough to watch his strength.

"I promise you that they won't and even if they do you know full well that they will make more!" Hotaru told him and Koemon finally settled down to finish eating. Takeru couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Hotaru having to deal with a hyper Digimon like Koemon all the time. It made him appreciate Patamon even more.

As they ate the group of four talked to one another. That was how Takeru found out Hotaru was in her last year of middle school currently and that she was a manager of one of the clubs at her middle school. He also learned that the guy she had been dating had been a member of the club and she was not looking forward to when club activities resumed because of it. She also was a lot more calm about things then some people he could think of demonstrated by the fact when a food fight happened to start up in the restaurant. This happened a lot at the restaurant from what Takeru knew off though this was the first time it had happened while he was here.

He was a bit surprised when Hotaru hit him in the face with a piece of Christmas cake she had gotten on a second trip. Of course he got his revenge causing Hotaru to shout in surprise then almost fall out of her chair laughing. Koemon was the most active thrower at their table, but the Digimon didn't actually aim at them so much as other people in the restaurant. It was almost like he was taking revenge for what did happen to hit them from the other tables. When they decided to leave before they where completely covered in food Takeru had to help Hotaru drag Koemon out after they had paid. The Digimon wanted to keep taking part of the food fight, plus he was still hungry.

The two now walked down the street picking pieces of food off themselves while laughing. "I didn't think that would happen tonight of all nights," Hotaru said as she was trying to get some bits of food out of her hair. "I should have though since the Digimon would be more hyper because of what day it was."

"Here let me help," Takeru told her as the two of them stopped walking. Koemon was walking ahead of them with Patamon sitting on his head. Hotaru was letting the little Digimon borrower her scarf at the moment so he wasn't as cold as he had been earlier that day. Takeru carefully took hold of her pony tail and pulled the food free from the curls.

"Thank you," she told him when he had finished and he nodded.

Takeru pulled his cell phone out of his pocket when Hotaru went to speak to Koemon and Patamon to check the time. The party his friends where throwing was still going on at this time and would continue to do so for a few hours. He pocketed his cell phone then hurried up to catch up to the other three. "Arai-chan my friends are having a party at a Karaoke place do you want to go?" he asked her. He was having fun hanging out with her and didn't want her to leave quiet yet.

Hotaru pulled her cell phone out of her purse to check the time. She seemed to hesitate a moment before she looked at him and said, "I should probably head home. I have to get up early tomorrow because I'll be heading to my grandparents in the morning to spend new years with them. I wish I could though."

Takeru was a bit sad that she would be leaving but he said, "Well thank you for inviting me along with you."

Hotaru smiled at him. "Of course I am glad I did I had a lot of fun."

After that Hotaru retrieved her scarf from Patamon then the two began to walk home. Takeru watched her for a bit wishing he had asked for her cell phone number before he turned and began to walk towards the Karaoke place his friends where at. He pulled his cell phone out to call Iori to let him know he was coming.

"Hey Iori it's Takeru again," Takeru told him when Iori answered the cell phone. "I'm going to be joining you guys after all."

"Is Hotaru-chan coming with you?" Iori asked causing Takeru to freeze. How did Iori know he had been with Arai-chan?

"You know Arai-chan?" Takeru asked Iori. He felt Patamon shift some what from where he was sitting and knew the Digimon was moving so he could hear better. Obviously Patamon was just as curious about this as he was.

"I see... She didn't tell you." Iori said his tone of voice a bit odd.

"Tell me what?" Takeru asked now wanting to know what was going on.

"Takeru she's my classmate we've been in the same class since our second year of middle school. She's also the manager of the Kendo Club I'm in. I was the one that told her where to find you after you called me," Iori told him.

"Why did you tell her?" Takeru asked him. It wasn't like Iori to do something like this.

Iori was silent for a moment and Takeru could hear that it was Daisuke's turn on the microphone. "It would be best to ask her Takeru," Iori told him then his friend hung up before he could ask more questions. Takeru stood there for a moment starring at his cell phone before he turned and took off running in the direction Hotaru and Koemon had gone.

"Takeru there!" Patamon shouted and Takeru skidded to a halt. Patamon was pointing into a convince store not to far from where they had separated from the two. Apparently they weren't in as much of a rush to get home as Hotaru had made it sound. Takeru entered and when she spotted him her eyes widened. Obviously she did not expect to see him again and so soon at that.

"Takaishi-kun why are you here?" she asked starring at him.

"Why did Iori tell you where I was?" he asked her. She starred at him for a moment longer before she took a package out of her rather large purse and held it out to him without saying anything. Takeru took it from her noting that her cheeks where slightly pink and getting darker in color as he opened it up. Inside there where a pair of knitted dark green gloves and on the back of them was the symbol for the Crest of Hope. He looked from the gloves to her confused.

"For a change of luck," she finally answered him smiling softly her cheeks still red. "For the both of us."

The End


End file.
